


Hate this town?

by HmmAboldclaim



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt's Creek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmAboldclaim/pseuds/HmmAboldclaim
Summary: Me writing this tiny thing to work out my feelings about Noah's LA hating new song, Hate this town, which I hate.  Maybe someday I will expand on the idea in a longer fic.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Hate this town?

Noah looks up from the sheet music he has been reviewing that is strewn across his piano. He is looking for the new arrangement he wrote of Road Again. Jesus. Did he imagine it? He continues to flail about, through the mountain of papers when a clear voice breaks through the sounds of his huffing. He winces when he hears Mariah Carey singing Honey. Daniel. He looks around for his phone and finds it lying next to the open Chinese food containers on the coffee table. He sees Dan’s name and hesitates before opening the message.

Daniel Levy, Showrunner: That’s a little harsh, eh?

Noah sighs. He sent Dan a voice memo of Hate this Town last night. He wanted him to hear it before he played it in public and before he sent him a preview copy of the new album. He figured he would have something to say about it.

Daniel Levy, Showrunner: Isn’t your mom from LA?

Noah sighs again, thinking about how to reply, when Mariah starts singing again and Dan changes tactics.

Daniel Levy, Showrunner: You didn’t hate this town when I took you on that hike and blew you in full view of the Hollywood sign.

Noah blushes. Mariah’s voice sings again.

Daniel Levy, Showrunner: You didn’t hate this town when I put you up in a five-star hotel and you fucked the living daylights out of me in front of the floor to ceiling window every day for a week.

Noah squirms uncomfortably on his piano bench.

Daniel Levy, Showrunner: You didn’t hate this town when you stayed in my house for a week and watched Redmond for me, writing half of your new album while he sat at your feet, licking your toes.

Noah sighs and smiles. He didn’t hate any of that.

Daniel Levy, Showrunner: You didn’t hate this town when we all stayed up all night after the MTV Awards, eating In and Out, singing karaoke and dancing at the Abbey until the sun rose.

Noah sighs and skypes Dan. He needs to see him.

Dan looks down at his phone. He picks up and looks at Noah, but doesn’t say anything. He’s hurt. Noah knows it. Dan knows he knows it.

‘Daniel, I hate this town because my whole life it has taken me from the people and places that I loved. And it has tried to take the people and places that I loved from me.’

Oh. Dan wouldn’t be the first person in Noah’s life who LA took from him. He doesn’t know what to say. And maybe, he is upset about the song, because a small, ugly part of him hates that Noah still writes songs about his past. Still feels deeply enough to make art about his past. Hypocrite, he thinks to himself. As if his show wasn't an entire diary entry about the last 20 years of his life.

“Well, this time it will be different. I promise. It won’t be like, like the last time you lost someone”, he ends awkwardly.

They both smile at each other, a little hesitantly. Noah sees Red in the background and flashes back to the last time he saw him, over a month ago, the little dog lunged so hard at him, he knocked him onto the couch, enthusiastically licking and nipping at him, until Dan had to intervene.

“Is that Redmond back there? Let me say hello’, Noah says as he sees Dan pick him up.

Noah’s heart clenches as he stares at Dan holding Redmond, who squirms and finally settles on his lap. Lucky, Noah thinks. ‘I really miss him.’

Dan is stroking behind Red’s ear how he likes and looks directly into the phone, ‘He really misses you too.”

Noah looks away for a second, thinking of how much he hates that town, but maybe a little less then he used too.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in my day it was called 'shipping ', not rpf. So welcome to one of my favorite ships, Dan Levy and Noah Reid.


End file.
